


Euphoria (Candy Gore)

by MesmiraculouslyMirthful



Series: Goretober [18]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Trickster Mode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MesmiraculouslyMirthful/pseuds/MesmiraculouslyMirthful
Summary: The giggling was getting louder.





	Euphoria (Candy Gore)

The giggling was getting louder. Roxy’s clenched her fists, concentrating as hard as she could on not being. It wasn’t easy, not with the laughter and the shouting getting closer and closer to the courtyard wall that she was hiding behind. 

“Marco!” Jake yelled out, his voice carrying. It seemed like it was coming from everywhere and nowhere all at once. They had lost it, gone totally around the bend. They couldn’t seriously believe that she was stupid enough to answer back, could they? 

“Polo!” Jane shrieked. Roxy couldn’t tell where her voice was coming from, couldn’t feel where either of her friends weren’t. It was like they were everywhere all at once. 

“Marco!” Jake cried out again. Roxy took a slow breath and squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to not panic. She couldn’t panic. If she started hyperventilating, if she started crying, then that would make it all the easier to find her. She just had to focus on not being. On not being found, on not being changed, on not being _afraid_. She was very very afraid.

Their voices were _wrong_. It was like listening to a CD that was skipping, or a video that was still buffering. Their laughter caught and stuttered, the pitch changed from high and manic to low and ominous. Their words echoed through the space they both inhabited and did not inhabit all at once. It wasn’t a sure thing but it felt like they were getting closer to her. It shouldn’t have been possible, she had unbecome everything. She was void, was nothing. They shouldn’t been getting closer.

‘Shit shit shit shit im so boned,’ Roxy thought. She worried her bottom lip between her lip, trying not to cry out. She was panicking, but she was still invisible so she should be okay. She just had to be quiet.

Roxy opened her her eyes and promptly clasped both her hands over her mouth to hold in a scream.

Jane was floating in front of her, her eyes swirling with green and red light. They stared directly at Roxy, as if they could see through her void powers, as if they could see _Roxy_. She held a huge swirly lollipop in her left hand and Roxy realized that she had seen that lollipop once before, in a portrait drawn for her by a friend. The lollipop was the most recognizable thing in the scene in front of her.

Jane’s normally black hair had turned into a bright and lurid pink. Her cheeks bore swirls of bright blue which seemed almost to be carved into the curves of her cheeks. There was something else, something inhuman and wrong about her. Roxy couldn’t quite put her finger on it. It was almost like someone had skinned Jane and was now wearing her flesh like a ill fitting costume. 

The Jane that was not Jane, could not be Jane, giggled. It was a high pitched girlish sound, nothing like Jane’s normal chuckles. She cocked her head from one side to the other, her grin widening to inhuman proportions. It was then that Roxy noticed that the lollipop that Jane was holding was covered in blood. Jane smile widened even further, until it was stretching from one ear to another. Roxy took a step back, her eyes not leaving the creature that had once been one of her dearest friends. She had to get away, get away fast. Maybe she and Dirk could figure something out, find some way to reverse whatever horror had occurred. 

Jane floated closer to her and Roxy noticed that the bright yellow of the dress she was wearing was stained with blood right above her heart. 

“Poooooolo,” Jane’s voice said, the tone dropping to an unnatural hiss. The gash that was her mouth moved oddly, opening wide so that Roxy could see the tendons and the muscles that had once been knitted together. The wound was jagged and Jane’s tongue was stained green and red from the lollipop.

There was a giggle behind her, a nefarious and eldritch sound masquerading as joy, and then something was slammed down hard, smashing against the top of her skull and sliding down over her head.

* * *

Roxy is so _happy_ , so very deliriously happy, and she can’t understand why she was being so boring. She giggles, because everything is warm and wonderful and bright, and her voice rings out like the embodiment of euphoria itself. Really, everything is fine! Better than fine even! The absolute _best_.


End file.
